The present invention relates to a drawer assembly. More specifically the invention is directed to a drawer assembly that includes unique corner joints and bracket members.
Prior art drawer assemblies are known in the art. These drawer assemblies include a box having corners joined by threaded screws. A front panel is attached by screws to the drawer box. The process for assembling this type of prior art assembly is difficult and time consuming. It has been found that there is a need for a drawer assembly that is easily, quickly and efficiently assembled.
The present invention satisfies the above-identified need. The present invention is directed to a drawer assembly that includes a drawer back, first and second drawer sides and a drawer front that are joined by unique joints and brackets.